


One Last Dance

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Elliot is just mentioned by name, Kurt and Sebastian goes to the same high school, M/M, barely appears or have any lines, one-sided kurtbastian ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: One last song before the night ends and couples slowly made their way to the middle of the dance floor for their perfect end to a perfect night. Overwhelmed by the entire Prom scene, one boy couldn't stand it any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo-EZSab5_4&t=1s listen to this while reading !!!

The door swung open, revealing a dishevelled boy, panting heavily as though he just ran a marathon. He allowed the door to slowly shut behind him, only a soft clocked could be heard and the muffled song of what would be the last song of the night.

“ _Wise man said,”_ the singer crooned as the boy dragged his feet to the row of sinks. 

Leaning into the sink, as though in a trance, the boy reached out to turn on the tap, splashing cold water onto his face. He looked into his reflection, eyes bloodshot red, lips pale and his tie somehow managed to get undone.

_“But I… can’t… help falling in with you.”_

Moving backwards, away from the reflection he barely recognised as himself, the boy allowed himself to slide down against the graffitied wall of the bathroom, sitting down on the cold floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, the boy buried his head into them, getting drowned into the music that he always imagined himself dancing to with a special someone on such a special night.

“ _Would it be… a sin?”_

Choking back a sob, the boy felt a lone tear escape his eye, trailing down his nose as he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft music. Before he could drift off to the soothing sound of the music, he heard the clicked open and for a split second, the music blared through the bathroom before returning back to being muffled as the door shuts once more.

Still, in his position, the boy heard the light footsteps coming closer to him. Soon a shadow over cast him and he couldn’t help but look up to see who was standing over him. 

The boy felt his mouth go dry, heart beats faster the moment he laid his eyes on the other. Those piercing blue eyes, rosy cheeks and flawless skin. The newcomer bends down, placing a finger underneath the boy’s chin, effectively getting the latter to look at him in the eyes.

“We still have half a song left for our perfect dance,” he softly said, reaching out to give the boy his hand and giving a weak smile. The boy stared at the hand momentarily before gently clasping it.

Both boys stood up. The newcomer gently placed his hands around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer before cautiously placing his head on the latter’s chest. Hesitating for a quick second, the boy willed himself to place his hands on the newcomer’s shoulder, placing his chin on the top of his head as the two boys slowly swayed to the music.

_“Take my hand… take my whole… life too…”_

And for a short moment, the two boys were just, well, boys. No expectation placed on either, no secrets, no lies. 

“Kurt,” the boy croaked as he tightened his grip on the latter, desperately holding on, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Kurt.”

“ _Darling so it goes… some things are meant to be.”_

The boy continued to sob out his apologies as Kurt continues to sway the both of them, struggling to hold back his own tears as well. 

_“But I… can’t help… falling in love… with… you…”_

The song eventually came to an end, grips were loosened and the newcomer took a step back. The same footsteps that were once towards him, is currently walking away and a soft click could be heard as the door closed as quickly as it was opened. 

_And once again, Sebastian Smythe was left alone._


	2. No More Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Smythe is a masochist. That's what he is. How else can you explain why he decided to accept the invitation to an old flame's wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr a few weeks back - kurtbastian-land
> 
> Listen to "Can't help falling in love" - Crazy Rich Asian soundtrack

The sudden buzz of his phone was what transported him back to current time, his car in the parking lot and an invitation carelessly toss aside at the shotgun seat. He took a quick glance at it, his stomach clenching at the sight of gold letterings of the soon-to-be-married couple’s names on the front.

_Better just get it over and done with it._

______

“Now, I would like to invite the new couple to dance their first dance together,” Burt Hummel proudly announced as the guests gave a round of applause. Soon, soft guitar pickings filled the room as the couple held onto each other’s arms while walking down to the dance floor.

The crowd let out a chuckle when Kurt’s husband gave him a bow to which the Kurt returned before placing his hands on the his husband’s shoulders, grinning at him.

Everyone watched in pure joy and happiness as the couple began to slowly sway to the music. _Everyone but Sebastian that is._ His arms crossed against his chest, nails digging into his arms, eyes never leaving the happy couple. It wasridiculous to have thought he could actually survive the entire ordeal, with the way things ended and how Sebastian’s feelings didn’t.

With every turn, every dip and every spin the couple made, whatever feeling Sebastian was feeling, it slowly began to suffocate him. The sinking feeling in his stomach, the ache in his chest and the breath he was holding began to feel too much. All he could think about was wanting to run away, wanting to hide, wanting to just _get the fuck away_ but he can’t. So all he could do now is just morbidly watch as the couple danced as though they were the only two people in the room, in the world.

_“Darling so it goes… some things are meant to be…”_

Just then, the music paused, the room was silent. The happy couple gazed at each other, eyes filled with so much warmth, so much adoration and _just so so **so** much love. _Sebastian blinked, and felt a single tear made its way down his cheek. He gave a soft mirthless chuckle, reaching out to wipe away the lone tear.

_He could always pass them of as tears of joy_

Sebastian slowly backed away from the dance floor, watched as the couple shared a kiss before the music continued once more. Soon the lone tear was followed by another and another and Sebastian was biting his lips, struggling to stifle his sobs that was threatening to escape. Soon the suffocating feeling became too unbearable and Sebastian bolted out of the room, not giving a fuck if it seemed rude to leave without saying goodbye.

_Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe._

Sebastian’s mind couldn’t help replaying the way the two of them were looking at each other, the exact way he used to look at him. Still struggling to keep his sobs under control, he covered his mouth with his hand, a vain effort in keeping them muffled. Why did he think he could actually do it? That he could actually be there for him and actually be happy about it.

______

_Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe._

_______

“Thank you for loving me more than I thought anyone could.” His blue eyes twinkle ever so brightly as he ended his speech.

______

_Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe._

______

“Therefore, it’s my greatest pleasure to pronounce my son, Kurt Hummel and my son-in-law, Elliott Gilbert, as husband and husband,” Burt Hummel proudly declared, beaming at _both_ of his sons.

_____

_Can’t…_

“AGHHH!” Sebastian grabbed his hair and falls to his knees, letting out an anguish cry, hoping that the physical pain would take away the all pain he was feeling inside.

Barely 2 minutes since Sebastian left, a slight shuffle of footsteps could be heard in the background, approaching his direction but Sebastian couldn’t care less about being seen in his current state. Just as he was about to snap at the person to leave him alone, he felt himself being back hugged tight as though trying to fix him and put him back together.

And only one person could give hugs that make it seem as though everything is going to be okay.

“I’m so sorry Kurt,” Sebastian sobbed out, desperately clawing the arms around him, trying to pull him closer, ignoring the strong sense of déjà vu hitting him, “I wanted to give… I wanted to give you more but… but… I can’t… I can’t. I can’t do it.”

Kurt simply said nothing, choosing to rest his head on the top of Sebastian’s

“Why did you have to get married Kurt,” Sebastian whispered brokenly, eyes bloodshot and splotchy, “why am I not enough?”

______

_The paper in his hand was just a prop anyway. He knows what he was going to say to the man in front of him, minutes away from being his husband, having already memorised them by heart._

_“I’ve never met a man like you,” Kurt began, eyes never leaving his love, “a man who loves wholeheartedly, so openly and so bravely. I never thought that I would ever be the receiving end of such an unconditional love and give the same type of love back. On the night I was attacked, you didn’t let the fear of the same thing happening again. In fact, it actually made you love louder.”_

_Kurt chuckled as he reached out to grab Elliott’s hands, “I’ve never been shown off more than ever and not just as a ‘screw you’ to those homophobes, but as a reminder that no matter what, you’ll never be ashamed or afraid to be with me. That no matter what, you’re here with me.”_

_“And I vow, that no matter what, till death or whoever tries do us part, I’ll always be there for you. I love you Elliot.”_


End file.
